Curse of the Werepokemon
by HVulpes
Summary: Where Pokemon meets the legends of the werebeasts. Like D&D and Gold Diggers.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This fic uses the work of the  
Pokemon. Which is not my property. I hope I  
don't offend. I have no money for legal  
problems and would very much appreciate  
it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you  
very much. I also use some concepts from  
Dungeons and Dragons plus Gold Diggers. I  
don't not own that or profit from it. So  
please don't sue.

Curse of the Werepokemon

Chapter 01

Ash was having that dream again. The one where he was running  
through the forest, looking  
at everything with new eyes. Pokemon were appearing everywhere around  
him and it was  
wonderful. Then he came to the edge of the island, looking over the  
water. Then he looked at  
the water, at his reflection. It wasn't his... it was the image of an  
Eevee!

Ash woke up! he looked around. He was in the woods again, away from  
the campsite that he and  
his friends had been sleeping in. Worse, he was naked! Again! Ash  
tried to get back to the  
campsite without alerting anyone that he was in his birthday suit  
again. Luck it was really  
early in the morning. With any luck, no one was up yet.

That came to a stop when he saw Brock up in the morning, cooking  
breakfast early in the  
morning. There was no way that he could sneak into the tent without  
alerting Brock to his  
presents. But he had to think quickly. It was either letting Brock  
see him...or have Brock,  
Max and May look at him while he tried to get back. Gathering his  
courage, he walked ahead.

Brock was cooking the meal, when he stopped and looked at the naked  
boy that was coming  
towards him. His eyes opened wide and he asked it gently, "Ash why  
are you out naked?" He  
was ready for any excuse that might make things clearer.

"I don't know actually!" Ash said as sweat dripped from his head. He  
also turned a bright  
red. "I just want to dress before the others get up." Ash said  
nervously. As he tried to  
slip to the tent. He slipped in and went to his clothes. He was  
feeling completely awkward.  
First there had been the lost to Brawly, then the strange Eevee  
dreams. Now it was waking up  
in the woods nude. 'What is going on with me?' Ash thought to himself.

Elsewhere...

Aki crossed the waters with a little reluctance, but he had a  
mission to help his old  
friend's son with. Before his friend's death, Aki had been made the  
godfather of the child  
in question. For good reason. He was one of the few that knew the  
secret that Ol' Ketchem  
held in his bloodline. The same secret that he held in his bloodline.  
They were a rare race  
that mingled between the worlds of Pokemon and humans. The ancient  
Werepokemon race. Of the  
Were-Eevee clans, in his and Ketchem's cases. And possibly in the  
case of Ketchem's son...Ash.

Aki just had to Ash before he developed too much of the  
transformation...and before others  
with less morals tried to use him for a darker purpose. Team Fang had  
to be stopped at all  
cost. He didn't want his friend's son to be seduced by their evil.  
Plus he had to know his  
history and the secret world of the Werepokemon. Of their powers and  
responsibilities. Of  
the dangers that he would have to face.

Aki hurried to Dewford Island.

Still, Elsewhere...

Mai headed to Dewford Island, ready to recruit the werepokemon that  
was haunting the island  
to Team Fang. Luck, one of their spies on the island had seen the  
traces of a new werepokemon.  
What type, they didn't know. But they had to increase their ranks for  
the mission. She was  
told to do whatever it takes to recruit him. As a sexy young woman,  
she had many attractive  
methods of control. Then there was the nastier side of the equation.

Mai flew to the island.

On Dewford Island...

Ash ran his hand through his hair. It was strange that his hair had  
been changing while he  
had been having these strange dreams. It had turned from it's normal  
black to a more brownish  
shade. His ears had also changed, turning more and more pointed. 'Is  
it swelling or something  
else?' Ash thought. Lucky his hat and hair hid the tips of his  
ears. 'What is wrong with me?'

Ash stepped out of the tent. Breakfast was over, and know he was  
suppose to train his Pokemon  
to have more patience. But Brock had wanted to talk to him about what  
had happened this  
morning. I was really embarrassing to talk about, but it was something  
Brock thought had to  
come up. Ash headed out to face the music. Ash followed Brock to the  
woods as Max and May tried  
to train May's Beautifly for a Pokemon Beauty contest. It was a  
distraction that would keep  
them from learning about Ash's secret.

"So Ash, how long has this been going on?" Brock asked Ash, with  
concern in his voice.

"A few days now. Almost as long as I've been having these dreams."  
Ash replied as he  
explained his strange Eevee dreams. Then he mentioned the changes in  
his appearance. He  
took off his hat. His brown hair stood out from his head. The tips of  
his ears were also clear.

Brock looked at the differences in Ash's appearance. "Are you sure  
that you're feeling all  
right? You don't think that it could be something that might be  
catching?" Brock said as he  
placed a hand on Ash's forehead and tried to take his temperature,  
looking for a fever no doubt.  
"You feel okay, but I'm not sure. It could still be some kind of bug.  
But the question is now  
is if this bug is causing you to sleepwalk?"

"So what do I do? Tie myself up at night? Don't fall a sleep?" Ash  
asked, nervous about this.  
"You don't think that it has something to do with my lost to Brawly?"

"That might explain the sleepwalking, but not the physical changes.  
It could be the  
combination of the lost with something altering your health. But  
there might be a way to see  
what is happening. I say up on watch tonight and see what happens  
when you fall a sleep. Then  
I might be able to figure out why you're walking in the forest  
naked." Brock explained, "Until  
then the only thing we can do is try to keep things as normal as  
possible. I'll also try to  
keep it secret for now, until we know what is happening to you."

"Thanks Brock. I know what, I'll have my Pokemon help you keep a  
watch over me. That should  
help." Ash said, "With any luck we should be able to solve this  
problem easily." Ash started  
towards moving to the wilderness to train his Pokemon. 'I'll just  
give my Pokemon a rest  
tomorrow after tonight's watch.' Ash thought to himself.

That night...

Brock stood watch over the tent as Ash slept. Pikachu, Treecko,  
Corphish and Taillow stood  
outside looking at their trainer as he slept. It was getting close to  
midnight as the man and  
the Pokemon waited for the weirdness to begin. Then they heard the  
noise. A call out of the  
night. "Eevee!" came the call. It came from inside the tent. Brock  
could see movement inside.  
Then there was a burst of movement and out of the tent came Ash.

"What's that noise?" May said as she walked out of the other tent as  
her brother followed her.  
"What's going..." started the young woman as she saw a naked Ash  
standing in front of his tent.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
She screamed out as was startled by Ash.

"Anyone know why Ash is naked?" Max asked, a little out of it. This  
wasn't normal Pokemon  
trainer behaviour. But then things seemed to get weirder.

Ash started to grow hair all over his body and his features started  
to shift. His nails grew  
into claw like features. He developed a pelt of soft brown, with a  
whitish-yellow collar around  
his neck. Pointed ears stuck out from the sides of his head. He even  
had a little bit of a  
snout. Then came the cry, "Eevee!"

"Ash has just turned into a weird new type of Eevee!" Max said  
excited. This had to be  
something big. ' This is too cool! I wonder what Prof. Oak would say  
about this.' Max thought.

May just shook as she looked at the creature that Ash had just  
become. 'This is too weird.  
This can't be happening. It must be a dream.' May relaxed at that  
thought. This had to be a  
dream.

Ash just crawled on his hands and feet, looking more like a wild  
Eevee than a human. 'He  
must still be asleep or in shock.' Brock thought, 'How do I snap him  
out of it?' Looking at  
Ash's Pokemon, it came clear. "Pikachu, give him a thundershock to  
wake him up."

"Pika-pik." came the reply from the Pokemon. "CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" he  
squealed as it let loose  
with it's lighting. It almost missed the moving creature that Ash had  
become, but Pikachu had  
been use to moving targets and had adapted.

"EEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Came the reply as Ash was charged with  
lightning. Then he fell over.

A little while later...

Ash woke up a little disoriented. 'What hit me?' He started to look  
around. It was then that he noticed that everyone had gathered around  
him. Watching him with worried looks. "Hey, everybody. What's the matter?"  
he asked, curious. "Was I sleepwalking again?"

It took a moment for them to answer. Then Brock replied. "Yes, but I  
think it would be best for you to look in a mirror first. To see what  
has happened." Brock pulled out a small mirror and handed it to Ash  
who took it. He looked into it carefully.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?!" asked screamed out as he saw his reflection.  
He looked like some kind of cross between a human and an Eevee. 'What the  
heck is happening to me? Is this connected to the dreams and the changes  
that have been happening to me?' Ash thought as he stared at himself.

"I think I know what happened. It's just that I can't believe that it's  
true!" Max said, getting more excited at the possibility of what was  
happening.

"Good, cause I don't know what's happen. I was hoping that this was all  
a dream." May said as she tried to believe that weirdness. 'Was this  
something that happened to Pokemon Trainers over time?' she thought  
nervously.

"I think I know what you're talking about Max. And I can't believe  
I'm saying this, but I think that Ash is some kind of Werepokemon. Most  
likely a Were-Eevee from what he looks like and from what he has told  
me." Brock said as he moved closer to Ash.

"What's a Werepokemon?" Ash asked, curious.

"You haven't heard the legends? Or watched the movies that has come out  
about it? I thought that everyone has seen those movies. There so cool!"  
Max said, still excited. "A Werepokemon is a person that can shape shift  
between a human and a Pokemon form. They can also take a hybrid form that  
has all of the powers of a human and a Pokemon! It would be so great to  
be one!"

"Am I dangerous then?" Ash asked, trying to figure out what he was going  
to do next.

"Most legends say that the person afflicted with the nature of a  
Werepokemon usually takes some of the personality traits of the Pokemon.  
Fortunately, Eevees are pretty friendly and helpful. So I don't see any  
danger from that front. But legends say that a Werepokemon could change  
ordinary humans into Werepokemon. Only that the new Werepokmon is under  
the thrall of the original Werepokemon." Brock said as he looked at Ash.

"What's a thrall?" asked May asked, curious. She had seen Max watching  
the movies that involved this were affliction. But she had never seen the  
movies. She didn't know much about the movies or the legends.

"A thrall is a slave. They would have to obey the every command of the  
original Werepokemon. It is part of the legend that Werepokemon would  
travel in packs of Werepokemon they had converted." Brock said, adding  
"But from what I heard it has to be transfered by way of a bite. And then  
it seems that there is a small chance that the person might contract the  
condition."

Ash looked at them and then at himself. "So is there any reason that I'm  
still naked?"

Not too far away at that moment...

Meowth was watching the dweebs from the brush, trying to make heads or  
tails about what had happened. Nearby, Jesse and James were also looking  
at the reason they hadn't raised thought the ranks of Team Rocket. Or  
caught the Pikachu!

"I can't believe it. The twerp has turned into some kind of rare  
Pokemon! This is just what we need to get in good with the Boss!" Jesse  
said. "Or better yet, make us rich!"

"How so? I can't think about away to make money off of a goofy Pokemon?"  
James said, not sure what to do.

"Well, the talk show potential alone would make us rich!" Jesse said, her  
mind filling with dollar signs and the things they can buy.

Meowth, however, knew what was happening. For he had seen something like  
this before. He had know a Weremeowth, once. He had thought him to be  
another talking Pokemon, till he changed. It was from him that he had  
learnt of the secret underground world that existed for the Weres. One  
that could be dangerous to a Meowth's life. Especially if they were to  
take a were to the Boss or to the TV talk show lanes.

'But how do I convince those guys not to pounce on a multimillion dollar  
deal without looking suspicious?' Meowth thought to himself. 'I thought  
that Team Rocket was tough, but it pales in comparison to Team Fang! Those  
guys will eat you up!'

Meowth thought quickly. 'I guess I just gotta hope those twerps know how  
to stop us.'

Moments later...

Ash had just gotten his clothes on...having made the alterations that he  
needed to make it fit. 'Human clothes aren't made for tails.' He walked to  
where everyone else was. 'What's else could happen to me?' That was when  
the explosion happened. Then he was scooped up in something. The next thing  
he knew, he was in a net.

"What the..." came May's voice from next to him. It turned out that she  
had been scooped up as well. They were in a net hanging from the end of  
the Meowth balloon of a certain duo.

"Prepare for trouble..." came a female voice.

"Make it double..." came the male reply.

"To protect the world from deviation."  
  
"To unite all people of every nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"We know, we know." May said, adding "Could we please just get to the  
part were we kick your butts! And...Owww." May called out.

"What the matter?" Ash asked, curious.

"You scratched me." May said, adding "Watch where you're putting those  
claws."

"Shut up, you twerps." Jesse said, "We're taking you to the boss!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ash said, as he had a plan. He  
used his claws to slash the net. To create a hole in the netting. 'Now  
we just have figure out a way to get down from here.' Then a surprise came  
up. It was Taillow floating up beside them.

"Taillow!" came the reply. Ash could see that the flying Pokemon was  
holding a rope. It was a long shot, but it could work.

"Mai, grab the rope. Taillow, might be able to get us down." Ash said as  
they grabbed the rope. It was a sudden jolt downwards, but Taillow was  
slowing their descent.

"The Twerps are getting away! After them!" Jesse said as they tried to  
get another netting device ready.

Down on the ground, a certain Pokemon readied his attack til Ash, May  
and Taillow were out of the way. Then he fired. "PikaCHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!"  
A thunderbolt launched out of the Pokemon, striking the balloon. Causing  
an explosion.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!!!" Called out the team as they blew  
away. Soon only a slight gleam in the sky told of their presents.

Soon...

Ash and May had landed on the group, as Taillow fell over exhausted.  
"Sorry, Taillow. Time for a good rest." Ash said, as he pulled out  
the pokeball and sucked the Pokemon in.

"This is not good." Max said, simply. "Team Rocket must have seen Ash in  
his hybrid form. That means they know that he's a Werepokemon."

"And if they know, they will be after him forever. Cause however rare a  
Pokemon is, a Werepokemon must be twice as rare. We'll just have to be  
prepared for attacks against Ash from Team Rocket." Brock said, seriously.

"Owwww." came May's voice as she tried to treat the scratches that Ash had  
given her. "These scratches don't seem to be healing well. Their turning  
bright red for some reason." It was true. The red scratches were turning  
a bright scarlet. "It's like there's something crawling under the skin,  
throbbing like crazy!" A look of fear crossed May's face. "You don't think  
that I'm going to turn into Ash's Werepokemon slave." May said, nervously.

"I'm pretty sure it has to be a bite." Max said.

"We'll take a better look at it in the morning!" Brock said, adding "I  
think that we could all use sometime to sleep and think on this."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This fic uses the work of the Pokemon. Which is not my property. I hope I  
don't offend. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate  
it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. I also use some concepts from  
Dungeons and Dragons plus Gold Diggers. I don't not own that or profit from it. So  
please don't sue.

Curse of the Werepokemon  
by HVulpes  
Chapter Two

In the morning the group looked at the scratches on May that Ash had made the night before. But things weren't looking good. The scratches had turned a flaming colour of red and had seemed to have swelled. What was worse was that May was also feeling sickly. "It like I have something clawing inside me, trying to come out. I'm also have an upset stomaches for some reason." May said as she held her belly.

Ash looked guilty. "I'm sorry," Ash turned to Brock and whispered, "Do you think that it's that transformation you mentioned?"

"I'm not sure," whispered Brock, "It could just be an infection on the scratches, but I haven't seen anything like it before." Brock looked to May, "I have some balm that should help with the pain and the healing." Then the breeder looked in his pouch and collected the salve that he had for healing cuts.

May took it and started to rub it into her wounds. It stung, but it was making her scratches numb. But it didn't help with the strange clawing sensation that was occurring under her skin. She mentioned it to the others.

"Maybe you should try to sit down and rest a while. Let's see if that can help you heal." Brock said, as he helped may to the tent.

Walking back, Max, Ash and him started to talk. "Do you think she's going to be okay? Do you think that she needs a doctor? Should we head back to Dewford?" Max said rapidly as his concern for his sister started to show.

"I don't know. As I told Ash, it could get be an infection. Possibly it could have been worsened by May's own mind thinking about all of that talk we had about Werepokemon. But that fact remains that it is a scratch from something that is unknown. Doctors might not know how to treat it. Heck, trying to explain what is the problem would likely get us locked up." Brock said.

"But is it possible that it could be linked to the possible transformation into a Werepokemon? I mean we don't know much about Werepokemon. Just what people have seen in movies or read in old books. That could be wrong. It might not be a bite, but a scratch that spreads it to others." Ash said as guilt and worry mixed in his voice.

"We have to keep positive. With any luck that balm has helped cure her. It was some of my most powerful medicine. It should be able to kill whatever it is. Even if it's some kind Werepokemon disease. That combined with bed rest should fix it." Brock said, not adding his thought, 'I hope.'

"Meanwhile, we have something else to worry about." Brock added.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Seeing if we can get you to shift to human form, if we do have to move." came the reply.

Meanwhile...

Aki stood on Dewford Island, sniffing at the air in his human form. He couldn't find the scent of his old friend's young son. Fortunately, he had been asking for him and had found out that after being beaten by the Gym Leader on this island, he headed for the wilderness looking for training among nature. Heading to the woods, Aki stripped and placed his clothing around his neck on the bag that he carried for such an occasion. Then he started the change.

It was a quick process, as fur started to grow and his body started to shrink and warp into the animal form that he usually used. Soon, where a man with red hair had stood naked, a Flareon now ran. Searching the woods for the one that he had to help.

He ran into the forest, seeking help from the Pokemon that lived in that area as he searched. Asking them if they had seen the youngster that he was looking for and the friends that had been travelling with him. He had managed to find Pokemon that had met them on the way and that were friendly with him.

They lead him into the right direction. He had to hurry. It was most likely that a Team Fang member had been sent on their way to find poor Ash and try to convert him, by hook or by crook. Some of the methods used by Fang were more akin to torture than any kind of persuasion technique. He couldn't let that happen.

There was also the possibility that Ash could have spread the gift of being a were. A single wound made by claw or by tooth could change the person wounded into a new thrall Werepokemon. Of course the type was usually the same as the one that inflected the wound, unless there was a hidden bloodline in the victim that was strong enough to grow.

Of course not all who were scratched or bitten that way were certain to become a were. There was only a ten percent chance for each inflection of wounds. And then if a herbal solution was given withing a few hours of exposure, the transformation would be halted. 'But Ash wouldn't know that kind of formula, having not been taught the lore and knowledge of the Werepokemon. Information he would need to know for his new life. Information about innate were abilities to the cultures of the were underground society.'

Aki ran like his life depended on it. While his life didn't depend on it, a friend's son's life did depend on it.

Elsewhere...

Mai looked around at the surrounding of the island. She was on a hunt for the boy, but she knew that it might take a long time to find him in this area. She would need to set things up. She would hunt out leads to the boy, but she would also use her own speciality. Weaving a web in this town for when he would return here looking for a way off the island. What else was a Were-Ariados to do?

Mai looked at her reflection in a store window. She had to say that she was a hot young woman. Red hair flow down her back, her gold flecked violet eyes shined with a inner light. Flawless skin, long legs and large, firm breasts all added to the allure of her look. She was dressed in a tight spandex top and mini skirt set, in her colour of crimson. A black jacket covered her outfit and yet enhanced it. Red high heel boots finished off the outfit.

'With any luck, they boy will be so overcome by my beauty that he will fall completely under my spell and be easy to convince of the power of the Fang. A few weeks at the training camp and he will be one of us.' She thought as she moved on her way. 'And if he's cute, I might be convinced to have him for a partner for a while. Until I have used him up.' She said, a laugh in her mind.

'But if resists, then I'll just have to get tough on him and use the other "tools" that I have been given to force it out of him.' She said, thinking of the technological equipment, the different potions made of poisons and even the collections of the psionic equipment. Most of which were painful, yet was also successful most of the time.

'But first I have to find out more about this "Ash", so that I can build a better trap for him to fall into.' She said, heading for the gym. If he was a trainer, as she had heard, he would be coming to this place.

Meanwhile, back at the camp...

May was feeling feverish, as the scratches started to throb with pain. Pain that was spreading over her body. She had started to sweat when she tried to go to sleep, yet she could feel pain as she slept. Then the strange dreams came over her. Dreams of Pokemon and the wild. Dreams of a group of Eevees, that were following a strong and powerful Eevee that was wearing a ball cap. She was also following the Pokemon, had to follow his lead and obey his commands.

She travelled with the pack down out of the woods, to the edge of a river. A fallen tree was the only bridge over the water. The capped leader was the first to cross the river as the pack followed him over the water. Then it was her turn. May was confused why she was doing this, but she did it. Until halfway across, she saw her reflection on the water.

It was the image of an Eevee!

'What the heck is happening to me? Am I become a Werepokemon?' May thought as she tried to remember what the guys had said about Werepokemon. The word 'Thrall' came up and that terrified her. 'Does this mean that I'm going to be Ash's slave? I don't want to be a slave.'

Then came the waves of dizziness that overcame her. Her thoughts started to become disjointed. And her mind filled with a kind of voice that was whispering things to her. Whispers that were turning into her thoughts.

Ash is the leader of the pack. You are part of the pack. Ash is your leader!

'That doesn't seem... right, or is it?' She thought as she heard the voice repeat. More was added to the chant.

Be a Thrall is good. Obedience is good. Being an obedient Thrall is good.

'I want to be good. I have to be good. To obey is to be good.' May thought as the words started to over come her confused mind. Growing deep in her subconscious mind. With strength from the words that were whispering into her mind.

A while later...

May woke from her strange dream, her mind still swirling from the weird elements that had occurred with in the dreams. 'Man, that was some strange dream. I must have been really sick. But the pain gone.' She looked down at her furry arm and couldn't see any of the scratches.  
'There all....what the.!.'

She looked at her arms again and saw that it was covered with fur. Looking to the other parts of her body she noticed that they were covered with fur. 'I don't like the look of this. I don't like the look of this!' She moved to pick up a mirror to look at herself.

Outside...

A high pitched wailing scream echoed across the forest. Alerting the world to the latest Were-Eevee.

Aki heard the yell. He knew that it was human and most likely female. His instincts told him that it was connected with Ash. 'My old gut has never let me down before. I got a feeling that Ash has just added to his pack. I better hurry before anything else can go wrong.' Aki began to run at double time speeds.

Ash, Brock and Max headed to the source of the noise, only to find out it was their camp. Stepping out of the tent, was a shocked May. In full hybrid Were-Eevee form. Her eye was twitching from the shock that she had been given.

Ash immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry May. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know how this happened."

"I guess that scratches do transfer the curse after all." Max said a little surprise. But one could hear a little envy to May's fate.

"I... I... Help!" May said, as she twitched from the surprise. Then she developed anger. "Master, I am so upset at you!" The her eyes grew larger again. As did all of the men with her.

Ash was the first to speak. "Did you just call me master?" He said, not wanting to know the answer.

"No.. I couldn't have... Master!" May said, surprised at the words that were coming out of her mouth. "What the heck is happening to me? Why am I saying that? What's wrong with me?"

"Simply put, you have become Ash's Thrall." Came a strange voice from the woods. Everyone looked at that direction, only to see a Flareon walk out of the woods. Panting from breath.

"Who said that?" asked Brock, as he tried to look for the person that was speaking.

"I did." Spoke the Pokemon, "And if you give me a few moments to dress, I help you through what is happening."

In the bushes...

Team Rocket was watching the situation. Meowth was worried. 'Those two have got in their head that Werepokemon are their ticket to the big time. And normally I would agree. But they don't know the dangers that connected to the world of Werepokemon.'

Images of death and horror danced his mind like a twisted movie. 'Those two are going to get me killed if I don't find a way to stopped them from doing something stupid. The twerps should be able to stop them, like they always do. But if word gets out about the Werepokemon, Team Fang might step up their plans and make things rough. For both humans and Pokemon!'

'Good thing I convinced them to focus on recon on the twerps for now. It gives me more time to think of a way to convince them to get off the were case. But trying to convince those two from going after a major money making thing is like trying to catch a rainbow. Impossible. Unless I do something to alter their behaviour.'

'But how?'

Back to the camp...

Aki stood before the children that had gathered to see him. He walked towards Ash, and took his hand. "It's nice to see you again. It has been a long time since I have seen you."

Ash looked confused. "Do I know you?"

"You wouldn't know me since I only met you when you were only a small child. But I was a pack mate of your fathers. He and I were Were-Eevees together. He made me promise to help you learn of your condition if you were to develop it. To understand the nature of Werepokemon."Aki said, letting go of Ash's hand.

"But I see that you have already come across one of the problems of the condition. Transfer and thralling of people to condition. I had hoped that this hadn't happened, or it could at least wait till I arrived." Aki said.

"Why's that?" Asked May.

"Because the condition is only ten percent transmittable per wounding. And I could have cursed it given the right amount of time. But from your actions and your appearance, it looks like I'm too late." came Aki's reply. "There are however tricks that can be used to reduce the level of thrall status. But that might take a little time to explain it all to you. It will be part of the learning that you will have to go through to become part of the Werepokemon underground."

"Werepokemon Underground? What's that?" Max asked curious.

"It's part of the secret world that is hidden within the normal world of Pokemon, where weres come together and interact with themselves and those that they trust. In many ways it mirrors the world of Pokemon, where there are Werepokemon who had battles to test their might and others who have contest on the talent and beauty of their forms." Aki explained, "Then there are others who explore their were status, trying to under stand the nature of the weres. But there is a darker element within this community."

Brock answered, "Let me guess. A Team like Rocket, Magma or Aqua?"

"Yes, Team Fang. A team that believes in the superior nature of the were. Who believe that it is their nature to rule over the world, with Pokemon and humans as their slaves. A Team that is willing to use any method to gain that world. Many of which are immoral or inhuman. Some that are even deadly. They are most likely going to be after Ash, to recruit him into their web of darkness," Aki said, adding, "And without knowing the skills and weaknesses that you have as a Werepokemon, it's likely that they might be able to force you to join them."

"So where do we start?" Ash said. He knew that he had to learn more about the nature of the beast that he had been able to turn into. Especially if Aki was right about the attack force of Team Fang. He would need to know what he could do, how to stop the transfer of the nature of the beast or how to mute the thralling effect.

"We begin with the basics of the Werepokemon." Aki said.

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket...

"So we know that the thing the twerp has gone through can be given to others. You know what that means?" Jesse asked James.

"We're going to have to wear Pokemon proof suits?" answered James, thinking about the possibility of catching the something that young female twerp had caught from the main twerp.

"No, it means that if we can do it right we can give one or two Werepokemon to the boss and still have enough to keep for ourselves. Enough to start our own travelling show that we can use to show off the Werepokemon that we have caught!" Jesse said, excited.

James thought for a minute. "But what about the people who are afflicted? Would it be right to turn them into a freak show?"

"James, don't be stupid. Of course it would be right as long as we get the money!" Jesse answered.

"But wouldn't it be possible for us to catch it as well?" James said, as he thought about the chance that he could be turned into some kind of Pokemon. Images of the Koffing, Weezing and Victreebel merging with himself crossed his mind.

"So we take a few extra precautions, that's all. When it comes to the money that we can be making, nothing is too much risk." Jesse said, images of cash playing across her eyes.

Meowth looked worried as Jesse started to spill a plan to catch all of the weres. He should have know better than to hope that James could have stopped her from her plans. Jesse had always been the stronger force of the twosome. Also the more selfish and greed. Whether that was from her poorer background compared to James, he didn't know.

But know he was in a spot that he needed out of. But how?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This fic uses the work of the Pokemon. Which is not my property. I hope I don't offend. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. I also use some concepts from Dungeons and Dragons plus Gold Diggers. I don't not own that or profit from it. So please don't sue.

Curse of the Werepokemon

Chapter Three

A couple of days later...

Aki watched as Ash switched from human to hybrid to Eevee form.  
He had taken to the werepoke transformation like a fish to water.  
They had also been working with the attacks that Ash would have in his Eevee and hybrid forms. Ash had learnt the art of Tackle and Tail Wag. He was working on his Helping Hand attack. With some more more experience, and he could learn the Sand attack.

May was having a little bit of a harder time trying to learn the attacks she has in her pokemon forms. It seem that her mind was a little too shocked to learn them well. 'But it does look like that the tricks that I know on muting the thrall effect seem to be working.' Aki thought.

'A few selected words and training and her minds has resisted the major effect. All that remains is the strong impact Ash's opinion would have on her. That seems to be the minimum that we can do.'

"So Aki do you think that I have mastered my transformation arts yet." Ash asked as he stood in his hybred form.

"Yes, it seem that you're a natural. But there is another thing that I have to talk to you about. Another factor about being a werepoke. All Werepokemon have a pokemon ability and a were ability." Aki said, trying to explain it. "I want to ask you if I can test you for your wereability."

Ash looked up surprised at the new, but took on an appearance of normality. "Alright, what will it take?"

"Just a hair from your head." Aki said as he pulled a loose hair from Ash's head. Aki took out a device from his pack. He placed the hair in device and turned it on. The device resembled a pokedex and started to light up the screen as an image of an Eevee appeared on it. Then an information replaced the picture. Aki smiled.

"It seems that you have the same were ability that your father had. Multivolve. The ability of werepoke with multiple evolution path to take all of those evolution forms. Like a Were-Gloom taking the form of a Vileplume or a Bellossom. You should be able to that the form of any eon evolution as well as the Eevee form." Aki told Ash.

"I did have some Fire, Thunder and Water stones in case you wanted to evolve into one of those form. But with the were ability, you could use all of them and switch between the forms. Plus with time and care you could evolve into an Espreon or an Umbreon form." Aki said.

Ash took this all in as he looked at Aki. He thought that he would only have to deal with the Eevee form. He didn't think about the fact that he could evolve. But the fact that he could evolve into an entire team of pokemon...

"I need some time to think this over. I didn't expect this. This is getting over my head again. Perhaps we could switch to something else"  
Ash asked.

"Perhaps we could move one to techniques and planning that can be used to avoid being captured by the agents of Team Fang. You will have to learn this to avoid their claws." Aki said as he started.

Meanwhile across the camp...

May was still getting use to the fact that she was now a werepoke. Or the fact that she had nearly been Ash's slave. 'If it wasn't for Aki, I would still be calling Ash master. Still this is a little unusual for me.  
I still haven't decided if I want to be a trainer yet.'

May looked at the information that Aki had told her about her situation including something that was know as werepoke ability. But it all didn't make sense to her. Still there was an element of coolness about being able to take the form of a pokemon and using pokemon attacks.

May was interested in the idea of Pokemon Talent contest that Aki had told her about. Including the Underground's version of them. But she was a little shy about entering one of those. 'Still it would be wonderful to win some of those beautiful ribbons that Aki showed me.' May thought.

'Plus Max says that as part pokemon there is a chance that I could evolve'  
May thought. She remembered looking up on the pokedex Prof. Birch had given her, the evolutions of the Eevee. 'Three of those paths involved stones that would give me an Electric, Fire or Water element. Or there is the natural forms, Espreon and Umbreon. A Psychic and Dark types.'

'Do I even want to evolve? Do I want to change into something completely different from the form that I am in now. This is a lot to thinking about.  
Plus there is the fact that Max has kept on begging Ash and I to turn him into a were-eevee.' May thought to herself. 'I wonder if there was something wrong with my brother. Why would he want to be a werepokemon?'

Brock and Max came over to her as she sat in thought. "So May, how are you handling this? I know that this is a lot to handle." Brock said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm still trying to think about all of the problems that are coming up from this whole thing. I just wanted to be normal. I just wanted to raise my Silcoon and Torchic to be the best that they can be. Now I have all of these problems with being part pokemon myself. Who knows what else might happen to me?" May said.

"But it is so cool that you can turn into an Eevee. I wish I could turn into a pokemon. Maybe not an Eevee, but still something that is just as cool as that kind of pokemon." Max said just as excited.

Brock turned to Max. "Not helping Max." Brock turned to May. "You can change anything from the past. This has happened and we are going to have to accept this. From what Aki has said, it is possible to live a normal life while being a were. Plus were are here to help. Right, Max."

"Right, Brock. I'm your family and I'm here for you," said Max.

"Family!" May said, as she burst into tears. "What am I going to tell Mom and Dad?" May wailed as her tears fell in a stream. The two men stood helpless as they watched her cry.

"This isn't working out as well as I had thought." Brock said as he tried to think about what to do about the crying girl.

A far distance away, hidden in the underbrush.  
Meowth was coming to the end of his rope as his partners in crime had been planning their next move in capturing the werepokemon that had appeared. 'I can't take all. Even if we catch those two and bring them back to the boss,  
we'll only start trouble with Team Fang. We have to also face the powers of werepokemon clans, each one as powerful as a pokemon. Perhaps even more powerful with the strange powers that they have.'

Meowth shivered as he thought of the mess that they were getting into due to their lust for money and respect from the boss. 'It's moments like this that causes me to think about leaving Team Rocket. Retirement to some sunny place that I can live without encountering any weres.'

"So James, have you finished the work on the new mecha?" Jesse asked.

"I have just finished work on the new Mega Eevee Assault Tank. The M.E.A.T"  
James said as he pointed to giant machine that resembled the pokemon called Eevee.

"You called it after some hamburger. Why couldn't you call it something else that didn't sound like dinner." Jessie placed her hand to her head and shook it. "It will have to do. Does it have all of the special features that we decided on?"

"I have added protection for all of the possible attacks of the different evolutions of the Eevee family. Fire, Water, Psychic, Dark and of course,  
Electric. Just in case the twerps evolve while we're in the middle of battle"  
James said as he looked at the form of the tank that he had built.

Meowth frowned as he saw the machine that had been built to capture the weres.  
The fact that they might need the coating was a thought that entered his mind. "If one of those kids have the power of Multivolve, we will need that kind of protection. Let's hope this machine is just as faulty as the ones that we have used before."

Back at Camp...

Ash was looking at the collection of gem-like stones that Aki had brought him.  
It was the three stones used to evolve Eevees. Each one would cause him to transform into a new type of pokemon. 'It's exciting in a way to be able to become all of these different types of pokemon.' Ash thought to himself. 'But then again, I only have the word of Aki that I won't be suck in one form.'

Taking a deep breath, Ash touched the first stone. A Thunderstone. A quick flash of energy hit Ranma as his hair turned spiky and yellow. Just like the pelt of a Jolteon. Taking a second breath, Ash focused on the image of an Eevee. He could feel his hair change back to the brown it had been before.

Ash knew that his Multivolution was working. He picked up the Firestone and his hair turned flame-like and red. Just like Aki. Switching his hair back, he touched the last stone and his hair turned blue and frill-like. Resembling a Vaporeon. Ash then willed himself back to his default Eevee form.

But Ash could feel the power that was bubbling up inside of himself. Images of flames, waves and bolts swirled through his mind. He knew that he could call on those powers once he had evolved himself. It would take more time to do that,  
but that was possible.

"So Ash you have gained three extra pokemon forms. It should help you out in a fight. Especially in one with the forces of Team Fang. Once you have developed your elemental attacks. But you have to remember that the same type advatages hold true for werepokemon too. IF in Jolteon form you're hit with an Earthquake,  
you will feel more pain from that then if you were in one of your other forms"  
Aki told Ash as he placed the used stones away in a pocket.

It was then that the two werepokemon heard noises like machinery moving closer and closer to the camp. Ash had a bad feelings about this. If things were falling into there usual pattern, it would be Team Rocket trying to capture pokemon again.  
'But this time, May and I are on the capture list.'

The two of them ran back to the camp, hoping to beat the machine. The moved as quickly as they could on their two legs. Which was quite rapidly as they had the bonus of their pokemon strength aiding their human abilities. They arrived at the camp to face a robot that was designed to look like a giant Eevee. On top the trio were giving the tale end of their speech. Ash winced at that. "Not Again."

On a robotic arm which ended with a net that was holding May. Max and Brock were standing by and looking on as they tried to figure out a way to cut her out of the net that was her prison. Ash moved quickly. He pulled out Taillow's pokeball.He released the flying pokemon, who appeared in a beam of white light.

"Taillow! Fly up and use Peck on that net." Ash said, hoping that he could figure out a way to blow that tank away.

"Taillow!" called out the bird as it flew to the net with great speed. It began to pick at the net.

Ash knew that he didn't have the power to get rid of that tank. His elemental powers had yet to evolve. So he turned to Aki. "Aki, do you think that you can get rid of that thing." Ash said as he pointed to the tank.

"I don't want to take hybrid form. But these trouble-makers seem to deserve it"  
Aki looked like he was conflicted for a moment before he sighed and shifted to his third form. His fur sprouted all over his body as it grew. His clothes shifted to fit him better in this larger form.

The fur was red except for a ring of yellow on his neck, a tail of yellow fur and a small patch of yellow in the red human-like hair. Aki jumped with superhuman power as he stood before the machine. "You want a fight. You got a fight." Aki pulled out his hands like he was about to throw something. From his hands, a cyclone of embers flew it's way to the tank. It hit with a flash, flowing over the tank.

The Rockets had slipped into the tank before the flame hit. So they were shielded as the fire flowed off the fire-proof coating.

The two human Rockets laughed as the power of the hybrid didn't do any damage.  
"Fool, the Mega Eevee Assault Tank is immune to fire, water, electricity, psychic and dark attacks. Thanks to it's special coating. It's armour plating protects from regular attacks." Jessie gloated.

Aki looked surprised at this turn of events. He frowned as he tried to choose his next move. His next move turned out to be a jump as a second arm with a net popped out as the Rockets tried to catch this werepokemon. It was all that he could do to keep out of the way for the net.

Ash wondered what it was that he could do to beat this unbeatable tank. But he had even less power than Aki. He looked over at his pokemon, but most of them were of the the same neutralized types. Except for Taillow and Treecko,  
but Taillow was busy and Treecko didn't know any grass moves. He was stuck.

Meanwhile in the Tank...

Meowth didn't like the way that this was going. They were winning for once.  
'Ain't it like that. When youse want to win, you can get a lick in. But when youse wants to lose, everything comes up roses.' Meowth was in a bind that he needed to get out of. The only choice that he could come up with was fixing the M.E.A.T. so that it wasn't possible for it to win.

'But then Jessie and James might know that I messed with 'their' plans'  
Meowth thought to himself. 'But the idea of messing with the crew of Team Fang wasn't the best idea either. If it's between getting those two or the Fangs, I choose those two.'

Meowth went to work looking for a glitch that could be used to bust the tank. Looking for a weakness that seemed to be in all of their devices.  
But it looked like James had created an air tight machine this time.

Until Meowth looked at the programming and saw that it had a bug that would cause the computer to crash if it was over strained. Like in the use of too many arms for too long. Seizing on that fault, Meowth headed to take defeat from the jaws of victory. "Why don't we kick it up a notch"  
Meowth asked as he activated the arms.

Arms shot out of the tank as they started to throw themselves at the wereflareon, trying to catch him. But that were had the skills to dodge the attacks of the arms. And the computer started to overload. Lights began to flash as the machine hit a meltdown.

"What the!" The two human Rockets screamed. The computer overheated and started to smoke. The arms dropped and the net on May loosened. The platform for the tank blew open and thrust the Rockets out of the tank. The two humans looked around a little nerious about the fact that they were stuck between a trio of pokemon human crossbreeds and two humans. Some of whom had pokemon of their own.

"I guess you wouldn't take this as a joke?" JAmes asked as the Rockets huddle together. Pikachu, who had been with the older and youngest twerp,  
just said, "Pikachu!" As he did so, he shot out a bolt of thunder that blasted the group that had been collected. Shotting them into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"They cried as they soared into the air.

Ash headed to May as she fell to the ground. She grunted. She had an upset look on her face. Aki and the others had arrived and looked over the young woman.

Aki looked up to the air. "Those guys were annoying. I'm glad that thing over there is busted. It seems to have been a well built machine. It might have been a while before I could figure out the way to stop the thing." Aki took a deep breath. "But you can't expect that kind of incompetence with Team Fang. I'm going to have to step up your personal training. You have to be ready before I leave you."

Author Notes:  
I have created a webpage for the discussion of this fic as well as the discussion of crossing humans and pokemon. It is http/games.groups. . On it at this moment is a poll about what kind of were May should be/become? I hope you like this chapter. Thanks. 


End file.
